Humanity
by Orpah
Summary: Australia has been captured by Japan. He thinks it cannot get worse than being a POW, but he is quickly proven wrong when he is brought into a prison of sorts with Hong Kong and China. Rated for language and torture, WWII alternate history story
1. Chapter 1

You know how ages ago I put up a poll about whether or not to do an alternate history story? Well… here it is. It's not perfect historically speaking, but I thought it would make for an interesting story. Enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia! End/AN/

It wasn't the whole of Australia that had been conquered. Just the edges, the ports, the big cities… and yet it was all Japan needed, because soon enough he had found Australia himself and dragged him out of his barricade like a dog on a leash.

Australia fought him hard. Very hard. His hand was already thoroughly burned, and his stomach swirled in his gut, setting off nerve endings like a match lighting the tips on fire.

He only saw cold eyes from Japan himself, who looked on like he was some mutt that had just been pulled off a pile of refuse. It was as though he didn't even appear human to Japan.

He got slashed across the face for staring, with the warning, 'Next time, it will be your head.'

England had to know about this. He had to be sitting in his bomb-wrecked home and bemoaning the loss of Australia, and soon New Zealand as well. The Australian troops abroad must have had their hearts shattered like movie glass.

He didn't remember a lot after that, since he lost a lot of blood. It felt feverish and dark, the desperate cries of men trapped in Hell filtering in through his ears; the smell of fear and death coming through his nose.

When he truly woke, he was sprawled on a concrete floor, and someone was dabbing at his forehead.

His eyes opening caused a gasp from the person, who uttered, "He's awake! China, he's awake!"

"That's what you thought yesterday," came the calm and utterly dead voice, and Australia couldn't believe it was China; he had some history with the man, and he could still recall the heated arguments they'd got in over immigration.

His vision cleared, and he saw a bruised Hong Kong kneeling in front of him. Hong Kong had a split lip, whether split from dehydration or being hit, it wasn't clear. His dark eyes were on Australia, lit up just a little, like an oil lantern with the wick turned down.

"Hong Kong…?" It came out gravelly, like his throat had something in it trying to block him from speaking. Yes, Hong Kong… he had been taken on Christmas. Canada had been there, and he had told the story with his head hanging low.

_'I couldn't save him. I couldn't hold off Japan. And now, that bastard is going to tear Hong Kong apart.'_

He looked torn apart. His hands were trembling as he pushed back Australia's hair from his face, and he gave a mirthless smile. "Yes, I'm Hong Kong. Australia, we thought you were going to die!"

"He's going to die anyway," China said helpfully.

Hong Kong's lips trembled, and he pressed them tightly together.

"Hey, there was no call for that!" Australia protested, sitting up. "Of course I'm not going to die! Have you even seen the wildlife at my place? If they can't kill me, neither can Japan."

China met his gaze, eyes flatly devoid of fire for the argument. "We're the three of us going to die. All they have to do is figure out how."

Hong Kong looked even more trembling, so Australia pulled him close with his good hand. They weren't the closest of siblings, but they had both been trouble for England in one way or another. Hong Kong pressed against his chest, and his trembling seemed to spread into Australia.

Australia glared at China, stating, "Well, with that attitude, of course _you're_ going to die. The only way to survive is to believe that you can. And damnit, we can!"

China looked at him like he was stupid. "You don't even know where you are, do you?"

"Well, no—"

"You're in a laboratory. The entire goal of this laboratory is to find out what kills us, and the easiest way to do it." China was in a ragged uniform, red armband around his upper arm. He had no shoes, his feet instead bound up in rags.

"Well, they're not going to win. I'm not going to die here," Australia insisted, holding Hong Kong tightly. The boy appeared to be all of twelve years old.

China looked over at him darkly, stating, "When they're through with you, you'll wish you would die."

Australia didn't know what to say to that, so he just held onto Hong Kong tightly.

* * *

It had been only a few hours before men in white coats turned up, each holding a syringe in hand. Hong Kong had whimpered, hiding his face in Australia's chest.

"Hey, the fuck do you think you're doing?" Australia said, trying to shield him, but a pair of guards started shouting at him and pulled them apart.

Hong Kong sat frozen, fear in his eyes, as Australia was held back.

"What are you doing? China, what are they doing?" Australia turned his head to look at China, seeing the nation with his face buried in his hands.

"Salt," China said simply, refusing to look up.

They injected him, about 10 injections of what appeared to be salty water. Australia watched in horror, until they were done and they released him. He dashed to Hong Kong's side, where the boy was lying like a rag doll.

"Hong Kong? Hong Kong, you have to be all right! Answer me!" Australia lifted him up into a sitting position, holding him there.

The doctors filed out, as though they had simply given an injection for a vaccine or something.

China crawled over, feet not touching the ground, and started to stroke Hong Kong's hair.

Hong Kong let out a scratchy whimpering noise, and it looked like he was trying to cry, but couldn't. His face crumpled up and got red, but no tears came out.

China began to stroke his hair, singing a song that Australia didn't recognize. It sounded like a lullaby. Hong Kong wracked out dry sobs, sounding like a dying animal.

Good god, Australia hoped he wasn't dying. He took Hong Kong's hand in his, not knowing what else to do.

Japan couldn't possibly be this cruel… could he?

/AN/ This is an alternate history where Australia gets captured by Japan because America never entered the war because Pearl Harbor didn't happen.

Expect some historyish stuff, like there was some pretty sick stuff going on in Imperial Japan, but a lot of this is fantasy as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

Hong Kong would croak every so often, and words would come out in dry whispers, but he was having a hard time holding on.

Australia had been cradling him for the past few hours, with China stroking his hair, though he'd long gone silent. There was a deadness to his eyes, as if this was something he saw everyday.

Hong Kong tried to croak again, and his face was red, and his body weak.

"No, sh, come on, there's a big boy," Australia said, glad that China wasn't crying over it. He could only imagine how maddening it would be to Hong Kong to see tears on someone else. He gently took Hong Kong's hand, which was already feeling papery.

If it had been another circumstance, Hong Kong would have gotten annoyed at being called a 'big boy.' As he'd repeated time and again before the war, "I'm not a child. Don't treat me like one."

China looked like his arms would fall off at any minute. He didn't say anything encouraging, the line of his mouth grim.

Hong Kong croaked once more, and his lip split as he tried to talk; blood oozed slowly out of it.

"We should put him out of his misery," China said, as if this was the merciful thing to do.

"What?" Australia stared dumbly, sure that China hadn't just said that. Hong Kong looked at them both fearfully, letting out a scratchy, whispering, 'No!'

China still had his hands on Hong Kong's head, and he gently covered his ears. "Australia, I've been here for months, if not a year. They won't stop tormenting him, because they don't realize the only way to kill a nation is by another nation's hand. He's too young to hold up for much longer; he's barely been here a month, and look at him; he's skin and bones, he's helpless, frail. What I'm suggesting is a mercy."

Hong Kong's paper dry hands grasped at China's wrists, but he couldn't push him off.

Australia gaped. "You can't be serious! I would never kill Hong Kong! We're going to make it out, you'll see!"

China's face turned to a grimace, as he said, "You're the only one who can save him from this, Australia. I'm not strong enough; he'll fight me, and I won't be able to finish it."

Hong Kong's dark eyes were on both of them, as if trying to figure out what they were saying.

Australia nearly yelled at China, "You can't make me, you crazy bastard! Stop it, you're scaring Hong Kong!"

China removed his hands from Hong Kong's ears, mouth set in a grim line. "You'll see. When you lose your strength, you're going to wish you'd done something."

Australia pulled Hong Kong closer, as the colony made whimpering noises and tried to clutch Australia's sleeve.

"Wait. How does Japan not know?" Australia said, brow crinkling.

"He hasn't attempted to kill another nation. Not yet. And he is much too busy for them to think of having him try," China said, then he sighed again. "He's attempted, in the past, with Korea, but he was unsuccessful." His tone seemed to suggest Korea's luck would not last.

Australia could feel his emotions boiling over; he glared at China's apparent indifference, saying, "You're a crazy bastard if you think I'll kill anyone. And I'm not going to get weak. You'll see, England will come for us."

China gave him a look that could only be described as an adult looking down on a petulant child. "England is busy. He has his own battles to win. He may come for you, someday, but it'll be far too late by then."

Australia held Hong Kong tightly, murmuring to him, "It'll be all right; England'll come. He'll come."

China said nothing more.

* * *

By the next day, Hong Kong felt very hot to the touch. He couldn't choke out any words, and his lips were cracked and oozing blood whenever he tried.

Much to Australia's surprise, China was there for Hong Kong; he continually ran his hands through his hair, something that seemed to soothe Hong Kong to some extent. It was as though he couldn't kill Hong Kong himself, despite having been so sure that Australia ought to.

When the doctors showed up again, voicing what appeared to be disapproval of the fact that Hong Kong wasn't dead, Australia burned with anger.

They went after China next, unwrapping his feet, which turned out to be covered in reddish bumps and purple bruises. China laid on the ground and stared at the ceiling, only wincing when they injected him through his feet.

"What are they doing?" Australia demanded, watching anxiously.

China grimaced, saying, "They can't use my arms and legs anymore, so they go for my feet."

His teeth were gritted, and he looked almost as though, if he weren't so apathetic at this point, he would kick the doctors in the face.

They drew back, and this time they approached Australia.

He clenched his fists, ready to fight. "Like hell you're doing that to me!"

But guards surged towards him and pinned him, despite his howling in anger. Another injection for him; he cursed out the doctors, the guards, anyone he could.

The needle was thick, and they injected through his neck; amazingly, they bothered to put a bandage over the injection site. Nothing felt wrong, strangely enough.

When the doctors and guards left the room, Australia was quick to be by China and Hong Kong. "China? Are you dying?"

China let out a groan, rewrapping his feet. "Poison," he said shortly, looking rather green in the face.

Australia nodded, saying, "I don't feel different."

"And you won't until it takes effect," China replied, pulling Hong Kong's head into his lap once more. It was as if carding his hair was all that kept China sane.

Australia licked his lips nervously.

It was only hours later that he realized just how serious this attempt to kill him was.

/AN/ I hope this is going okay. It's definitely not quite like any story I've written.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

By the third time that Australia had thrown up, he was sure there was nothing left to throw up. Green and blue crackled at the edges of his vision, and he gasped for air. The whole world looked like a crazy movie screen, tilting and whorling away from him as he crawled on the ground.

"Hong Kong," he muttered, pawing the ground looking for him.

Crazy foreign words filtered through, sounding like the pronouncements of a witch to Australia. He shook and shuddered, whimpering, "England, Wales, Zea… somebody…"

He lost his train of thought partway through, and he felt the concrete floor pressing cold up through his hands and knees.

A face appeared in front of his, and it was speaking in words he would normally understand, but they seemed distorted by the strange shapes the man's lips made.

Hands cupped his face, as the man repeated something, so calmly Australia was sure that he should be able to understand and stop having his breath whistle in and out of his lungs.

One of the hands stroked his hair; beyond the man (China. It was China…) he could see a pile of red, and it oozed through his hot brain that Hong Kong wore red. China was wearing a uniform, but Hong Kong was a civilian…

He lurched forward, falling into China. Again, caught him, smoothing back his hair and saying something. As his whole stomach seemed to try to force its way up his esophagus, Australia whimpered, and clung to China. He wanted England, or Scotland, or Wales, Zea… He could even stand Ireland right then.

China clutched him, and rubbed his back as he sobbed raggedly with the pulsing, gnarled feeling of his insides.

He didn't remember anything else after that.

* * *

When Australia finally woke, his head buzzed and his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. He licked his lips, trying to bring moisture back.

"I knew you wouldn't die," China commented, and right then, he had Hong Kong's head in his lap. "But I believe now you have a better understanding of what it is like here."

Australia shakily put himself up on his arms. His voice came out scratchy. "What did they do to me?"

"Poisoned you," China said simply. "If you didn't notice, you're lying a puddle of your own piss. You may well have 'died' in the human way, but your country's still strong, so you didn't truly die."

He realized he didn't just stink of urine; he smelled heavily of sweat as well. "Do they do this every day?"

"They'll try a new poison tomorrow, I'm sure," China said, and his eyes were sharp. "Now you understand why you have to kill Hong Kong."

"I'm not-!" he paused for a moment for a shudder to go through him. "I'm not killing Hong Kong!"

China's eyes became venomous. "Will you only understand once you're too weak? I would kill Hong Kong if I could, to put him out of his misery, but I fucking can't, so you have to do it!"

Australia came crawling over, and he could see that Hong Kong's eyes were closed. "Is he sleeping?"

China gently pulled Hong Kong's limp hands up to his slightly rising and falling chest. "If you can call it sleep. His body can't handle the extreme dehydration, so he's unconscious. He can't die, and you know that."

His face was red, but his brow was papery dry, Australia realized, as he felt it. He swallowed thickly, saying, "England will come…"

"England is busy a world away! He doesn't care what happens in Asia or Oceania!" China snapped.

"He will come!" Australia snapped back, saying hotly, "He cares about us, about me and Hong Kong. He won't just leave us!"

"Oh? And who did he send when Hong Kong was under attack? Did he come himself, or did he send poorly trained Canadian troops to be vanquished?" China said in a poisonous tone. "And for you; did he send his own troops, or did he pull them out of the corners of his empire?"

"India," Australia admitted. But then he clenched his jaw. "But it doesn't mean he doesn't care! If he didn't care, he wouldn't send anyone!"

"Or he'd send who he could spare to put a up a good show," China said bitterly. "None in the world care what is going on in Asia; Japan has been brutally taking us down. First he took Taiwan, then Korea; and you know what? He's even extending his claws towards Mongolia and Vietnam. Of course, Russia gives a shit about Mongolia, unlike the rest of us, so he might make it out, but the rest of us have none who can spare troops or want to!"

His tirade had gradually gotten louder and louder, until, abruptly, he coughed up blood. It dribbled down his chin and onto his uniform, where similar stains lay.

"England cares about me," Australia said stubbornly, "And I'm not killing Hong Kong!"

"You have no idea… you just have no idea," China muttered, mopping his chin with his sleeve.

Australia didn't say anything else.

/AN/ I have nothing against Ireland, btw. Also, references to history! Yay! Russia was Mongolia's ally at that point, so the Japanese couldn't get into there, despite attempts to do so. Hong Kong was defended by Canadian troops, most of whom hadn't seen battle yet. It was a slaughter, though far more of civilians than soldiers.

Indians, as far as I am aware, did not come to aid the Australians.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Hetalia! End/AN/

Standing up proved dizzying to Australia. He simply lay on the floor, and stared at Hong Kong and China.

China didn't say anything more on killing Hong Kong. He simply carded through Hong Kong's hair with his fingers, and Australia was starting to think that was the only thing keeping China sane. Well, as sane as he could be considered.

"China?" Australia asked, stomach still roiling.

"Yes, Australia?" China said, and he said Australia all wrong, like it was some name of a mysterious country far away and not Australia right there, right then.

"Will they get Zea?" Australia couldn't help the small voice. He felt, even as his insides protested, that he could live through this. New Zealand would never hold up, not in twenty or a million years. He was soft-spoken, cared for little animals, and always seemed to have that (almost smug) little smile on his face. Australia couldn't imagine him in a place like this.

Except, he could, and he knew he could, as blood-stained beaches flashed through his mind, but he ignored it.

China sounded surprisingly patient. "I am not a fortune teller, Australia. I have no way of knowing the future except by what's happened in the past. And this, this..." China swallowed; Australia could hear him, "This has happened before, and yet it hasn't. Even Mongolia was not as bloodthirsty and cruel as Japan. Mongolia was a child, he didn't know what it meant to crush nations. He didn't slaughter everything in his path and try to rename it in his tongue. He wasn't filled with hatred of all outside of Mongolian borders."

Australia pushed into a sitting position. "But I thought the Mongols killed everyone."

China shook his head. "They were strategic. They slaughtered one city and accepted the surrender of another frightened by the tale. But what Japan does... There is no word for it but hatred, contempt for all around him."

"He won't stop, will he?" Australia breathed out, ice seeming to line his heart.

China gave him a grim look. "No. When Japan sets his sights on something, there is no turning back. He will never just give up. Someone would have to bring him near to death, and even then, he may find death preferable."

"He's a monster," Australia said, and he could feel rage in his heart, thinking of the pains he felt every day, every soul dying in his country.

"He's not the only one," China said, mouth a line of bitterness. "Part of him is what the world made him. When you barbarians sliced me up into pieces like a pie, he saw, and was afraid. He saw the whole world get divided between the barbarians, and instead of being the prey, he became the predator."

Australia didn't want to look at it that way. It messed with his head, thinking of a Japan that could be frightened of ever bigger and more powerful European nations, North American nations... god knew Australia was never one of them. "You can't blame others for what you become. Everyone has their own hand in their lives."

China smiled wanly, saying, "He made his choices, yes, and I don't forgive him for them."

That was when Hong Kong's eyes fluttered open, and a choked, scratchy noise forced its way out of his throat.

Australia scrambled to be near him, saying, "Hong Kong! Hong Kong, thank God you're alive!"

"Of course he's alive," China said softly, as he grabbed Hong Kong's hands.

Hong Kong let out the most horrible whimper that Australia had ever heard, turning into China; China held him like a baby.

"I can't do anything for you but love you, precious one," China said gently, and his voice sounded like it would break near the end.

A lump formed in Australia's throat. "We have to get out of here, there has to be a way. Please, I can't see him like this!"

China didn't look at him, pressing his forehead against Hong Kong's. "He's like my baby. You think I want to see him this way?"

The door rumbled open just then, before Australia could reply.

Japan stood, flanked by his 'doctors' and a few soldiers. His gaze was cold, clinical, though when it landed on China there seemed to be a surge of hate.

"What do you want with me now?" China said, voice low. He was still holding Hong Kong, and his gaze suggested a certain amount of animosity.

Before he got an answer, there was a scream. "NO! Please, no, Japan, please-"

Korea was dragged in by two soldiers. He had clearly seen better times; his face was mottled with bruises, his arm swinging by his side uselessly. He was clearly sobbing, terrified.

Japan gave him a cool look, saying, "You will be silent."

Korea just sobbed loudly instead.

The look on China's face was pure venom. "What are you doing to him? Leave him out of this!"

Japan looked down on China, and said, to his soldiers, "Give Korea a sword, please."

"I don't want it!" Korea protested, "Please, don't make me, I'm begging you!"

A sharp look of alarm had come across China's face. He looked over at Australia, and his eyes communicated one thing: Japan knows.

Australia stood, saying, "Ey, mate, leave the kid alone-"

He was struck with a gun, and he fell down to his knees.

Korea had the sword in his hand, his grip held tight by the soldiers' fingers. He was shaking his head and trying to pull free.

"Now, Korea." Japan was impatient, and he looked at the three of them. "Kill Hong Kong."

"You can't make me," Korea said, as China shouted,

"Japan, give me the sword, and I will do it! Don't put blood all over his hands!"

Australia wasn't sure what game that China was playing. Didn't he realize that Hong Kong would be dead for good? Didn't he care at all about Hong Kong? And what about once they figured out that nations could kill each other?

Japan snatched the sword from the weeping colony's hand. "I will do it." He looked like some satisfaction was taken from him, in not getting to make Korea commit the murder.

Before Australia could even scream, Japan had sliced Hong Kong's throat, China's hand along with it. China's eyes were wide, and he stared dumbly at Hong Kong, his cut hand still over his throat.

Hong Kong gurgled, hyperventilating with fear as bubbles came out of his neck wound.

"No," China said, then he screamed, "No, not Hong Kong! Not Hong Kong!"

That was when the unexpected happened. Korea grabbed a gun from one of the soldiers, and shot at Japan. His face was still wet with tears as he cried out, "Run, China, run!"

As the light went out of Hong Kong's eyes, China seemed only able to stare in absolute horror.

Australia felt like he would throw up, but he knew he had to do something. China was small and lightweight; he was easily lifted and thrown over his shoulder. It was like he was a super man, as he bowled through the doctors. "We gotta go, mate!"

The long, anguished scream that China let out was heart shattering, but Australia was already running down the hall, out past guards; his legs pumped with an energy he had only ever had at places like Gallipoli.

Out the doorway, down the muddy street- this wasn't within the country of Japan, as Australia had been told. It was Korea, the clothes looked neither Japanese nor Chinese.

Civilians cried out, as the guards came running after them.

But Australia, ever the survivor, made into the forest. He ran as rocks cut his feet and the branches whipped both him and China.

He ran until he collapsed, and then all was dark.

/AN/ So, the Japanese recruited Korean soldiers (and workers) to aid them in their war. Also, quite happy to update this. I've been listening to epic music all day, just to get in the right mode for this story. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Hetalia! End/AN/

By the time that Australia came to, it seemed China was done with loud anguish. Instead, he sat there, knees pulled up to his chest and the soles of his feet carefully not touching the ground.

Australia grunted; his head felt like a smashed cantaloupe. "China?"

China looked over at him, but his eyes were haunted. It was like he could still see the frothy, bloody bubbles coming out of Hong Kong's throat. Just looking at China made Australia remember.

He shuddered. If there was one thing he knew about survival, it was that they couldn't focus on Hong Kong's death; they had to focus on getting out of Korea, and to somewhere like Russia, to get Soviet help.

"Okay..." he murmured, rising slowly. He could still feel the poison in his system, and he would have thrown up if he'd had anything left to throw up.

"You're awake," China said, a sort of flatness to his tone. He looked like hell, cheeks gaunt, hair beyond simply being a greasy mess, and dirt smudged on his face. He also had a goose egg forming on the back of his head; it was visible even from where Australia was.

Australia was the less hurt one, so he crawled over to China. "Hey. Look at me."

China did so, and Australia took his face in his hands.

China reacted like he'd been touched by something disgusting, jerking his head out of Australia's hands. "What are you doing?"

There was an undercurrent of fear, and Australia said, as gently as possible, "I need to see if you've got a concussion."

China rocked a bit, but he nodded. "Okay, check."

Australia had to be fast; he put a hand over China's eye, and drew it away quickly. It looked like the iris had moved, had readjusted. It wasn't exactly the usual way to check, but he hoped it worked. "I don't think you got one," he reported.

"Lucky me," China mumbled, arms again wrapped around his legs.

Australia could feel panic start to rise in his throat; nothing in specific had happened to cause it, but he was already thinking of how long they could have been here, and how quickly they could be found. "How long was I out?"

"I don't know." China looked up at the sky, adding, "I didn't see the position of the sun when we got out. I don't know what time it was when we left."

His voice was weird, in a way that Australia couldn't describe; it lacked emotions, had the tired sound of a 4,000 year old man.

"Hey, we're gonna make it out, okay?" Australia said, standing up and swallowing; his throat felt coated with the poison, drying out his mouth somewhat.

"We'll be spotted in an instant once we're out of these woods," China pointed out.

Australia grimaced. China, he might maybe be able to blend in, with the right clothes, at least in Australia's opinion, but there was no way that Australia himself could blend in. Foreigners weren't allowed in Korea, so it would be immediately obvious he wasn't supposed to be there. "What about face veils? Do they have those for men here?"

"What are you talking about?" China looked at him with the sort of look one might expect someone to give a particularly doofish preteen. "They'll pick out my accent immediately, and you... well, you're hopeless."

"I dunno, I'm pretty good at surviving," Australia said, coming over towards China. "We can at least travel through this forest, right? The sun's near setting, I think, so we just go North."

"If you insist," China sighed. He didn't stand, looking down at the ground. "You were out for a while, just so you know. I don't know how long, but a while."

Australia wondered why it mattered. "Okay, up you go," he said, crouching in front of China.

China didn't argue, just climbed on; he was startlingly light, like he had bird bones. His hands were chilly against Australia's neck as he got a grip on the battered uniform.

At least it would be much easier to carry China that he'd thought. Australia made sure he had a firm grip, and then started walking. He still had his shoes, so sticks crunched harmlessly under his feet. "This way is North. I'm sure of it. And once night comes, you can tell me the constellations, right?"

"I can," China said, not quite as though he hated agreeing. His knees were already trembling as he tried to keep a grip on Australia.

Australia wondered how long he had been there. China had said something like a year, hadn't he? That was a very long time to not see the sun, to starve and generally be mistreated. It gave Australia a protective feeling about the elder nation, like they both had to survive or else it would be too much of a tragedy.

He walked over the sticks, and then said, conversationally, "What's okay to eat around here? You know, right?"

"Eat?" China asked, like the thought had never occurred to him. There was also a sort of desperate sound to his tone. "I... there are some bugs, and some plants, that we can eat safely. The water's probably clean enough too..."

Something told Australia it would be good to get something small into China's stomach. So, he stopped, and put China down. "Tell me what the plants and bugs look like. I'll findem."

China described several that grew in that area, including mushrooms.

It took about a half an hour, by Australia's estimation, but soon he'd gathered some leaf-vegetables, tubers, mushrooms, and even some insects.

He knew food was not essential to survival in the same way other things like warmth and water were, but China hadn't eaten for a year. His clothes seemed to try to swallow him whole.

China ate the lot, which was not enough that he would be sickened and throw up. Australia didn't eat any himself; once they'd gotten far enough, he'd find food for himself. As it was, China needed whatever strength could be added; Australia could go for a month without food and be all right.

China was still lightweight on his back, but there was something less trembling about the way he held onto Australia's shoulders.

Australia crunched sticks under his feet. He had tough soles, though to be frank, going barefoot where he came from could be deadly. It didn't stop him from doing it, and he could still remember the first time England had seen him 'die' from a poisonous bite. He'd been hysterical, and then, when Australia recovered, cross with him for days.

"Hey, you know we're going to make it, don't you?" Australia asked China.

China mumbled, "Maybe. Maybe we'll make it."

They kept going until darkness made it impossible.

China didn't fight Australia when he unbuttoned his shirt, and put China inside. His shirt was baggy enough to fit both of them, and if China was going to be alert tomorrow, he needed warmth tonight. He seemed a bit embarrassed, but only a little.

They both fell asleep quickly.

/AN/ Gah, so glad to have something done! I've been so busy with work and holidays. I hope you guys can consider this a New Year's/Christmas gift, even though it's so late. Have a great year, you all!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Hetalia! End/AN/

China was cold against him, and he could feel him shivering. The morning was sort of chilly, and as he opened his eyes he could feel the dew on his hair.

It was early dawn, and there was no doubt they should try to move as soon as possible. He gently touched China's head a couple times, saying, "Wake up, we have to keep going."

"I'm awake," came the soft voice, and he could see now that China's eyes were open.

He unbuttoned his shirt, freeing China. The nation moved slowly, accidentally catching his hand in his rat's nest of hair and letting out a small noise of pain.

Australia winced, but knew he had nothing to cut China's hair with. It hadn't been brushed or combed in a year; he could only imagine how impossible it would be to untangle. He yawned, and stood, crouching down to get China on his back. "We gotta keep moving, mate."

China climbed on. As before, it seemed like he was barely able to hold on.

Australia trudged forward, saying, "So... you're really old, right?"

"And you're really rude," China sighed, though he did add, "Yes, I am four thousand years old."

Australia grinned, saying, "I don't know how old I am. England says I'm about two hundred, but I think I'm older than that."

China was quiet a moment. It seemed almost as though he hadn't heard Australia, but then he said, "You probably are."

It was solemn, and it unnerved Australia, like there was some secret about himself he didn't know. He trudged further, cracking sticks under his bare feet. "I mean, not a lot older-"

"No, a lot older," China said, "Just young a long time."

It would make no sense for anyone but a nation. Australia swallowed, and said, "Okay, mate, whatever you say."

"You had a number of native peoples," China said, adding, "as I recall from my last visit, in the mid-1800s. They must have had even bigger numbers before England started settling people there."

"I suppose." Australia didn't like where this conversation was going. It was bringing back memories, fear, a turning towards hating the land and how it was different from a land he had never seen.

"You were one of them before. I heard of you from Indonesia-"

"Stop it! I was never one of them!" Australia's snap sounded far too harsh. It seemed to shock China, who was silent a moment, and Australia's heart seemed to lurch a little.

"Fine. Tell yourself what you want," China said, a colder tone than before, "just like Japan."

"I am not just like Japan!" Australia growled, considering throwing China off his back. What was the old timer doing, trying to get killed or something?

"You think you are superior," was what China said. He had a more quiet voice, as he added, "I once did too."

Australia was silent. They were not talking about this. This was not pass-on-wisdom-to-younger-nations time. He trudged forward, ignoring China.

China didn't make any further comment on his native population. Instead, his fingers shook in the folds of Australia's uniform. He would probably take a long time to recover, to have anything close to the strength to keep up with Australia.

Australia had been through torment too. Even now, his burned hand protested against supporting China's weight, as little as it was.

"Hey, do you think Korea's all right?" he asked, the thought seeming to spontaneously occur. He didn't know Korea well (he barely knew his name), but the small country had put himself on the line for them. He deserved to be remembered.

China was silent for a couple moments. Then, with a voice quietly laced with fear, he said, "I don't know. I don't know."

It was so raw that Australia felt his heart lurch. Whatever was happening to Korea, it couldn't be good.

"But Japan wouldn't just kill him; he's kept him alive and not with us, right?"

"Japan would skin Korea alive if he thought it would help him assimilate his lands," China said, fingers clutching tighter. "He's had him since 1910, and he's been trying to make him Japanese since then. They've never gotten along." He swallowed thickly, audibly. "He's always had this obsession with him; I've had to step in so many times over the centuries, just to keep Korea from him. So, he may yet be alive, but..."

China couldn't finish the sentence.

A sort of dull horror was in Australia's stomach. He adjusted China on his back, and said, "When the Allies come, we'll make sure he's safe. We can heal him, and make him safe from Japan."

China let out a sigh. "The Allies aren't coming. Didn't I tell you? They care nothing for Asian lives- he didn't even come himself for Hong Kong-" his voice choked off then, and Australia could feel his head duck down against Australia's shoulder.

He himself swallowed thickly. It was like a sticky spider web of horror had been laid over him. "Canada did his best."

China didn't respond.

Australia would have told him to stop crying, as they couldn't afford to waste the water, but that was when the forest abruptly ended.

Before him, spread out like a picnic blanket, was the countryside, and village none too far away. It was green, and flowers bloomed; but the village seemed to release an air of dire warning: Japanese people ruled here. Japan had his clutches all over this land.

Australia was quick to duck behind a rock. He put China down gently, and said urgently, "We need to decide what we're going to do, and we need to decide now. What do we do?"

China had gotten a more serene look on his face. "We go in."

It wasn't the first time that Australia had thought China mad.

/AN/ I hope you enjoy this update; it's a little shorter than usual, but I really wanted to update since writing has become slow and difficult lately.

Just for the record, despite Hetalia's version of Korea and Japan's relationship, Korea has never invaded Japan; it's always been Japan invading Korea, multiple times over the centuries. And China would often step in to keep Korea from Japan, sometimes making Korea a province of the Chinese empire in return.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Hetalia! End/AN/

Australia stared at China. "Are you pulling my leg, mate?"

China shook his head. He gestured towards the village, saying, "There may be a Japanese presence here, but there are also Korean people. They resent the Japanese greatly, and they will help us."

Australia's brow crinkled a bit. He wasn't sure if China might be suffering just a bit from dehydration. "How do you know?"

Looking quite certain of himself, China said, "We are like a parent and child; we have a long history. If they know who we are, the Allies, they will help us."

Australia nodded. "Okay, but you do the talking; I don't speak Korean."

He lifted China once again. He knew they had to keep out of sight of the Japanese soldiers, and he didn't know if they would be on high alert, but China seemed to know these things.

If Korea himself was willing to put his life on the line for China, then his people could probably be trusted.

They slipped along, stopping behind trees and bushes and the like. It was a bit harder to be sneaky with China on his back, but Australia managed. He did his best in high risk situations, so while he could feel his heart pumping in his ears, he could also feel a sure, strong feeling in his chest, like everything would be all right.

They made their way to the back of the nearest house; Japanese soldiers were towards the front end of the village, where the road met it.

Australia twisted his head to try to look at China, so that he could know what to do.

China reached out with his shaking hand, and knocked on the door.

For several minutes, Australia was sure they hadn't been heard, and hissed, "We should try at the next house-"

But then, the door opened, and a slight, older Korean woman stood before them. Her face was full of shock, and she stared at them for a moment.

China spoke in Korean, something Australia had no idea how to translate. He wondered just what China was telling the woman, but he guessed it must be good, because she hastily stepped aside and let them in. She seemed to be fussing a bit with them, as she saw the state of them.

"What is she saying?" Australia asked, as she looked over China's feet.

"She's saying that we are in terrible shape. She's worried about us and whether or not we'll be okay." China sounded like he was smiling softly, if the sound of his voice was anything to go on.

She led them to a back room, and had Australia lay China down on bedding. She clucked as she looked over his feet, talking to him, and China easily replied, bowing his head a little as he addressed her.

Australia crouched next to China, watching. He didn't understand a word, but it certainly looked like China was letting her believe she was the older one. She gestured towards his hair, and China's hand came up to rest on the massive rat's nest hesitantly.

"What'd she say?" Australia asked, eyeing China curiously.

"She has offered to cut my hair..." China said, voice a bit soft. He touched the hair, no longer the long, silky-smooth queue of yesteryear, but now a gnarled, oily mess.

"You should accept. It'll be easier for you without it," Australia said, wondering what made him so hesitant; then again, he couldn't remember the nation ever having short hair. Maybe China was quite attached to his hair.

In any case, there wasn't going to be time to fix it; if Australia wasn't mistaken, some of it was in a Polish plait, stuck together in a disgusting mass on his head.

China sighed, nodding, saying something that sounded like acquiescence. The woman disappeared, and reemerged with a pair of scissors.

Australia watched as China's head was shorn; he looked astonishingly young, as the clump fell to the floor. The woman was very fast, and China's hair was barely gone before she'd cleaned it up with ginger fingers and disappeared.

China's hand was up on his head, and his eyes shut as he felt it.

"So..." Australia said uncertainly, "What now?"

"She says she has little, but she can share some food," China said, and his mouth quirked up in a sort of bittersweet smile, as he added, "Mostly kimchi."

Australia didn't know what that was, or why China would smile that way about it. He just nodded, pretending he knew.

The woman returned, and she appeared to be carrying rice and some kind of rotten-looking vegetables. She spoke rapidly to China, gesturing towards him and Australia. She handed the dish to Australia, nodding encouragingly. China used the chopsticks he was holding to speedily eat.

Australia nearly dropped the chopsticks he was handed, and his stomach growled at the sight of the food.

He tried to grab it with the chopsticks, but gave up and ate straight from the dish.

As soon as the food was gone, the woman took the dishes, and China said something that sounded like thanks. Australia quickly jumped in with, "Thank you so much, ma'am."

She just nodded at him, as if the sentiment was clear. Then she went to get something.

Australia turned to China, saying, "What's she doing? What's going on?"

"Her name is Park Sang-Hee," China said, a gentle instruction rather than a snide comment, "And she's said she's getting us clothes to wear. There's no way you're going to blend in, but at least you'll have actual clothes, instead of tattered remains of a uniform." China didn't mention that he really had even less of a uniform than Australia did.

"That's really nice of her," Australia said, and that got him a look from China.

"It's more than nice. They don't have a lot under the Japanese; she is sacrificing a lot to help us." China appeared to think that Australia didn't understand being poor.

And Australia bit his lip on the story. He just nodded, looking down at his feet. "Yeah."

Park Sang-Hee returned, bearing what appeared to be fairly simple, rough clothes.

She gave them each a set, and Australia bowed as he took his. "Tell her I will help her after we get free," he said to China. He was earnest; he wanted to pay her back, now that he understood what she was doing for them.

China spoke to the small woman, and she smiled at him with the look of someone rewarding a child's good virtue, but who never expected to be truly paid back.

They changed quickly. Australia was reluctant to leave the small house, but they would have to. As China said to him, they didn't want to put her at risk by keeping them the night.

They stayed til night, and that was when they set out.

Park Sang-Hee had packed them food, not a lot, but enough to make Australia almost hug her. For once, he had the forethought to remember that it was probably inappropriate to hug an unrelated woman in Korean culture. He didn't know for sure, but China didn't hug her, so he didn't either.

They could smell the smoke from their uniforms burning as they snuck away under the cover of night.

He hoped nothing happened to Park Sang-Hee.

They made it out, this time at least. Australia thanked God; he was sure China thanked someone or something else.

/AN/ I have been an updating maniac! I feel really great about all this. I hope y'all like this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Hetalia! End/AN/

"China?" Australia asked; they were far from people, deep into the trees. It made Australia long for home, for his own trees to stand under and be safe in.

"Yes?" China said, and his grip on Australia's shoulders was stronger, more of the power that he must have had long ago. Australia had heard the stories: China was a vast empire. China had so much power over Asia back in the day. And China had lost it all, frittered it away by trying to isolate himself.

"Do you really think Korea is all right?" Australia knew that Korea had not put his life on the line for him. He had put his life on the line for China, and probably would've for Hong Kong, had he been able to. But still, Australia owed him a great debt, and he did not like leaving debts unsettled.

China was a silent a moment. Then he said, softly, "I want to believe it. Korea is a strong country; he's endured times of trouble, times of being ruled by other countries, including me. But Japan… He has changed. He is built strong on the steel and bullets he got from the West. I… I don't know well enough to say if Korea is all right."

Australia was quiet a moment. Tree branches snapped under his feet, sticks and twigs and the like. He didn't want to think of bodies decomposing in the dirt. He'd seen enough of them. "Well, he's a survivor, right? So, he's probably fine."

China was quiet too. For a long time, he didn't say anything.

Australia stopped, saying, "China? Are you okay?"

Finally, he felt China's forehead touch the back of his head, and the sharp intake of breath come back out haltingly. China's voice was undeniably wet as he spoke. "I should have been a better big brother. I should have been able to stop this."

"Oh!" It hit Australia like a smack in the face: China was crying. "Oh, uh, come on, mate, it's okay! Everything's gonna turn out fine, you'll see!"

"Will it?" China asked, not in a tiny child voice, but in a voice that suggested he had seen too many times the downfall of good nations. "Can it ever go back to normal?"

This unnerved Australia. "Uh, of course it can. Anything can go back to normal."

China didn't say anything. He just cried.

Australia thought it must have to do with him finally having the energy to do so. He had survived longer than any human could have, and he had just witnessed his brother's death. A lump rose in Australia's throat, and his eyes stung. They couldn't focus on this, and he knew China knew it. So he adjusted him on his back, allowing him to cry.

He walked slowly; they were an odd pair, a Chinaman and an Aussie. The lauded empire and the penal colony—the meat that Japan tore at and the woefully unprepared child.

But China quieted after not too long, murmuring, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to lose control that way."

"It's okay, mate. You can cry." Australia did not quite understand his apology. They were in a pretty dire situation, it was only natural that he should feel strongly about it.

China didn't say anything to that, and Australia wondered if he'd insulted him. He could feel China's fingers clench tightly onto his clothes, and he wondered if the nation had ever seen anything so horrible as what had happened with Japan and Korea and Hong Kong.

But he said brightly, "We're probably near the border, right? It's not too far to Russia."

"We have a distance to go," China replied, and his voice was stronger now. He shifted a bit on Australia's back, and said, "Your hand must be hurting you, with your carrying me. I… I think I can walk."

"Not happening, mate," Australia said, knowing that China hadn't healed and that he was only proposing it because he wanted to take the burden off of Australia's shoulders. "I'm carrying you as long as you need it."

China seemed to sputter, saying, "I can walk when I want to! Put me down!"

"No!" Australia walked faster, as if to deter China from leaving his back.

China struggled in his grip, and finally slapped him on the side of the head. "You barbarian, put me down! I can walk!"

Australia promptly dumped him, head stinging and face in a monstrous scowl. "Hey! Let's just see how well you walk! Come on, up on your feet! We have to keep up the same fucking pace, can you do that?"

China was trembling violently, but his glare back was every bit as vicious. "Of course I can do that! I'm the adult nation here!" He was on his hands and knees quickly, shutting his eyes and putting weight on the soles of his feet. He must have clenching his teeth nearly hard enough to break them.

"Come on, I don't have all day!" Australia was belligerent, immediately grabbing China's hands and yanking him along as soon as he was on his feet. "Let's go, if you're so ready to walk!"

China staggered, fingernails digging into Australia's hands like claws. He gasped, but then shut his mouth tightly, nearly falling down trying to keep up with Australia.

Australia dragged him along for a few meters, not looking back, only feeling the churning anger. He couldn't quite put his finger on the reason, but he knew China was disrespecting him by doing this. He knew China was being bullheaded, when he should have accepted the help. "So how's that, mate? You feel like…"

He'd turned back to look at him. China's face had tear tracks going down the cheeks, his knuckles white as he held on to Australia. He looked like he was fighting very hard just to remain upright. But he wouldn't say a thing, wouldn't admit he was in agony, though it was clear on his face. No, the stubborn old nation would rather suffer than admit that he still needed help.

Australia groaned, stopping his pace. It was easy to knock China over, sort of, get him in a sitting position on the ground.

China wouldn't look at him, face bowed down.

"Uh, look," Australia said uncomfortably, "I don't think you're weak. And, maybe, maybe you don't need my help. But if you let me carry you, our chances of getting out of here go up a hell of a lot higher."

"I'm slowing you down," China said, his voice still trembling from the pain. "I'm slowing us both down."

Australia didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but he pushed back a lock of shorn hair from China's face. "Hey. Hey, mate. Look at me."

China did look up, and there it was, the face of the broken and beaten empire. As Australia had begun, China had started to crumble, and by the time Australia was almost full grown, China had been so beaten down by the Western nations that it seemed impossible for him to ever rise again.

Australia knew that must have been what he was thinking right now. "It's not your fault your feet are hurt. And, you know what? Without you, we wouldn't even be alive right now. You think I can speak Korean? You think I know how to navigate in this country, or have any possibility of blending in?"

China was quiet. It seemed he didn't want to admit to being wrong.

"We gotta survive this together. Neither of us can make it out without the other," Australia said, being clear-headed for once.

China nodded, and that seemed to be that. He wouldn't say anything much back, only a consenting noise when Australia got him back up on his back.

Australia trudged onwards, and they slept when it was the wee hours of the morning. It was peaceful, China curled up against Australia with no refusals.

Little did Australia know that the next day would prove more challenging.

/AN/ Gah, just glad to update! I love this story, and I want to finish it. I hope there's still people who like it. Being an adult is hard work, jsyk.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Hetalia!end/AN/

The sound of a foreign language struck Australia's ears like a foghorn. He jerked awake, feeling China's chilly body still curled up in his shirt against his chest. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around China, snapping, "Hey!"

Three men stood over them, all Oriental. At least, that was all that Australia could determine. Their clothes didn't look right, almost Japanese in design.

China had come awake. He immediately started in what was probably Korean, fast words that were harsher than Australia had heard from China so far.

The men prodded at them, and Australia released China, quickly freeing him. He didn't know what to say, but he'd already jumped to his feet, glaring viciously.

One man, the one with the gap teeth, laughed, saying something, and it sounded different from Sang-Hee, like it wasn't really Korean. At the same time, it didn't sound like Japanese either, something that Australia had already heard a lot of. He looked to China.

China replied sharply, as if rebuking them.

Gap-teeth had a weapon, a sword, some sort of Japanese one, it looked like. He put the blade against the side of Australia's neck in a flash, saying something cocky to China.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Australia demanded, pulse pounding in his veins. The blade was chilly, and he could already feel the sharpness of the edge. He didn't dare move, knowing his life was basically in China's hands.

Another man, this one with a wispy mustache, said something else, apparently to his friend, the last man, who had very blunt bangs.

China was arguing with them, it seemed.

"China? China, what's going on?" Australia said, a sort of chilliness in his gut, swirling like some obnoxious child had stuck a stick in it.

"Australia," China said evenly, from where he sat on the ground, "Not everyone in Korea is our friend. Meet these traitors, who think they are Japanese."

They didn't know what he said, and Wispy-mustache snapped at China.

Australia stared in confusion. He felt like he'd been tricked, like these couldn't be Koreans-turned-Japanese. If Korea himself was willing to fight for their freedom, how could they do any less? How could they adopt this dress and do this to their true allies, Australia and China?

China replied calmly, again completely unintelligible to Australia. He wished now that he had learned other languages, and as stupid as it was unlikely, he wished he knew Korean. Chinese, Japanese, something... he wished he knew it.

But Blunt-bangs grabbed China, forcing him to his feet and shouting at him in a way that brought shivers down Australia's spine.

No, he was not a POW right now. These men were not torturers, just traitors. And goddammit, he was not going to be a POW again.

"China, I'm gonna rush Gap-teeth."

China's tone didn't betray anything but his pain at being on his feet. "Australia, that is not a good idea. Please do not do something reckless."

"You know, uh, that Fu stuff, right? You can fight, even when you're weak." Australia kept his tone neutral, which was hard to do when shivers were threatening to wreak their havoc up and down his body.

China seemed calm still. "I do. But there are three of them, and they all have swords. We are half-dead-"

"We are nations. We can do it," Australia said.

That was when Gap-teeth couldn't handle their secretive messages, and slashed Australia's cheek. It stung, but Australia had handled far worse, and he abruptly ran forward, not grappling, but headbutting the Korean traitor in the gut. This was the unexpected move, and Australia had a hard head.

Gap-teeth vomited, dropping his sword.

China had made his move, shoving the heel of his palm into Wispy-mustache's nose. He didn't stop when there was a cracking noise, either. Wispy-mustache fell to the ground, jerking.

But Blunt-bangs struck China, making him fall with a cry. Then he scrambled to pull out his sword, intending to harm China further.

Australia was there first, armed with Gap-teeth's sword and apparently just as useless with it as Blunt-bangs was, and he sliced downwards, intending to disarm Blunt-bangs. His anger was evaporated as Blunt-bangs screamed, and the large slice wounds on his wrists spurted blood.

Australia panicked. He scooped China onto his back, shouting, "We have to go, we have to go!"

China clung, not a word spoken as if it would drag them slower.

Australia ran like a demon, anger and icy cold fear thrumming through his body. He could feel a cold sheen of sweat on his skin, and he could feel the sharp sticks even through his shoes.

When he had run for what felt like seconds and hours altogether, when he couldn't think much more, he tumbled headlong into a stream. China was thrown from his back, splashing in the tepid water.

Guilt washed over Australia as he gasped for breath. What had he done? Was the man dead? Had he killed yet another soul in his short history?

Bloody scenes flashed before his eyes, of beaches running with red and dark brown, of scared faces and dead faces and child faces. New Zealand with blood running down his face, staining his teeth as he shouted at Australia. A child separated from her mother, shot point blank with a musket.

Hands seized his shoulders, as a distant voice said, "We can't stay here. Come on, come on!"

A shorn head, unfamiliar face came into his vision.

In his head, the unforgettable sound of a screaming, dying man came through like a death knell, like a shrieking tear up the fabric of his brain.

He fell, slipping on the stones as the skinny fingers of someone else dragged him along. Onto the shore, he squished through the mud.

He didn't quite catch the sound coming from himself, but he did feel the chest he was pulled against, and the arms that wrapped around him. A soft voice muttered to him, stroking back his brown hair.

He clung to the person, China, he realized by the scent.

He had never thought he could be so comforted by the smell of a foreign nation, a nation outside the empire.

Australia was slowly brought down, like a babe against its parents chest.

By the time he was back to dizzy awareness, China's words were clear.

"It's okay, little one, it's okay, just bring yourself to a safe place..."

He slowly extricated himself from China's hold, and as calmly as he could, got China back on his back.

"We need to go."

"Yes," China agreed solemnly, and they took off, Australia's heart heavy.

Blood was still at the back of his mind, but for now, he had better focus on walking, one foot in front of the other.

They had to make it. Too much blood had been shed not to.

/AN/ As with any takeover of a country by any other country, there were people who acted Japanese and adopted Japanese ways to have power in Korea. One has to admit, with an occupation of over thirty years, it would be very hard to stay Korean in a country where there is a huge pressure by the occupying powers to become Japanese. The Japanese did things like put golden horns on Korean temples, converting them to Shinto temples.

It was a very strong attempt by the Japanese to turn the Koreans Japanese. They failed, of course.


End file.
